Need to feel loved
by StormyFlame
Summary: Tyson has lost his eyesight and feels broken as it was the most important sense to him. He runs away feeling alone and Kai goes to find him. Lyrics to Reflect: Need to feel loved. A TyKa Oneshot.


**SF: **Hey everyone. Here I am with my second fic. It's a one shot. : 3 I decided to write this when I was listening to the song that I'll be using in the fic. This is the long version of this song so, if you know it, and the lyrics are wrong, it's because it's the long version : ) well I hope you all like it! Please R&R!

**Warnings: **May contain swearing, ooc ness, and yaoi (boyXboy) don't like, don't read: D

**Disclaimer: **UnfortunatelyI DON'T own Beyblade or any of its characters. I also DON'T own the song Need to feel loved be Reflect.

**Pairings: ** TyKa and maybe others.

**Summary: **Tyson has lost his eyesight and feels broken as it was the most important sense to him. He runs away feeling alone and Kai goes to find him. Lyrics to Reflect: Need to feel loved. TyKa.

'_Blah_' – Thinking

"Blah" – Talking

**_Blah _**– Song lyrics

_Blah _- Flashback

**_Come and catch me babe._**

**_I'm fallen._**

**_Come and save me baby._**

**_I'm callin'._**

**_Come and be with me babe._**

**_Come as you are._**

**_Come and catch a fire babe.  
Don't let me fade away, don't let me fade away.  
_**

"AHHHHH." Tyson screamed in the hospital bed. "NOOOOO." He cried again. Tyson was in hysterics, he had just found out he would never be able to see again.

_Flashback Dragoon smashed into Dranzer attacking the bird now and then. Circling the large oak trees as it avoided the massive phoenix. Suddenly Tyson's blade went hurtling towards the tree, smashing straight through it in the process. The tree fell down but Tyson noticed it too late, and as it fell, it hit him in the head knocking him into unconsciousness. Tyson remembered hearing Kai scream his name, then it all went blank. End Flashback_

The nerves in Tyson's brain that enabled him to see where so damaged, that he was permanently blind. Tyson had cried so much that his voice was croaky. "No… can't… happen… no… no… it's all… a… dream" Tyson muttered crying into Kai's shoulder. "Shh Ty, It's gonna be o.k, I'll take care of you!" Kai tried to reassure the boy. Kai had felt that it was his fault that Tyson was in that condition. "Tyson, I'm so sorry for all of this, it's my fault, I challenged you to a fight." Kai told Tyson. "N… no Kai… it's not… your fault… at all" The navy haired teen replied, still crying into Kai's shoulder. Rei, Max, Kenny, Hillary and Gramps were all there watching the depressing scene. They all had tear streaked faces and were trying to help Kai calm Tyson down by telling the boy that it was o.k, and they would look after him. But it wasn't helping

_**  
Come and catch a feeling, it's electrifying me,  
with eyes wide open, I'm dreaming.  
Breathe for me baby, awake before I'm down.  
Free fallen baby, awake before I'm down,  
awake before I'm down.**_

Once back at the Dojo Tyson just stood there outside the gates. "Tyson, do you want to go in yet? Were at the front of the Dojo!" Gramps asked. _'Were at the front? I… I need to get away for a bit… I feel so………alone'_ Tyson thought _'I know this place way too well I can find my way blind or not. I can get away, to the woods, I just need to run' _Tyson told himself. Suddenly, when everyone was least expecting it, Tyson bolted down the road as fast as he could, which was quite fast. The Bladebreakers would have followed but they were so stunned. Finally Kai took off after him calling for him to stop. All the way Tyson was running, he was deep in thought just letting his legs carry him to the place he knew off by heart. _'I… feel so… lost and alone… I need someone to love… need to BE loved…'_

**_  
Come and touch me baby.  
I need to be loved.  
And come, hold me babe.  
I need to feel loved, I need to feel loved.  
And come, catch a fire, don't let me fade away.  
Come, catch a fire babe, don't let me fade away.  
Come, catch a feeling, it's electrifyin' me.  
Eyes wide open, I'm dreamin'.  
_**

'_I can't do this on my own… I need the one I love… Kai I love you, it's you I need… I love you so much. But I just, can't tell you…that I love you… I feel so torn… it's so hard' _Soon Tyson came to a stop when he fell over a tree root deep in the forest. He pulled his legs close to his chest and began to cry. All his emotions were wild with hurt, sadness and loneliness. _'What do I do? I can't even see my friends or Gramps faces any more. I can't see Kai's face anymore, there are so many things I'll miss now, all because I can't see anymore'_ Tyson cried to himself. When he felt a little more confident, he got up and continued walking through the woods. _'I can't make my friends look out for me all the time, I can't make them carry this burden with me. I'd rather die alone out here.' _Tyson could sense that he was finally where he wanted to be as he almost fell off a ledge. It was a Cliffside that overlooked the town of Beycity and the ocean. It was the most beautiful view Tyson could remember. He used to go up there a lot when he was younger or when he was troubled. He could tell it was sunset because the air was growing cold and the birds were getting quieter. "It used to be so beautiful here when I remember it" Tyson said to no one in particular. He sat down on the cliff and imagined the scenery below him, and how it used to be. He then imagined he was there with Kai, leaning his head on the boy's shoulder.

**_Free fallin' baby, awake before I'm down,  
Free fallin' baby, awake before I'm down,  
Come and touch me baby,  
I need to be loved,   
Come and hold me babe,  
I need to feel loved.  
I'm in love, in love, in love.  
I'm in love, in love, in love.  
I'm in love.   
I'm in love.  
_**

'_I love Kai more than words can describe it. I can't make him look after me, that's why I can't go back. I'd just wreck everything for him. I wish I had told him how I felt before I left though. Kami I'm so in love, I'm so in love.'_ "Tyson? There you are! I've been so worried about you, I thought something had happened to you." Kai said. Tyson's breath hitched when he heard who it was. "Kai!" he breathed. "Kami. Look at you. Come here you look freezing." Kai stated then walked to Tyson. "No Kai… no, I can't burden you any more… no… leave me and go!" Tyson argued. Kai didn't listen and sat beside Tyson. "Tyson… I… I care about you… a lot. I don't care what is wrong with you! I will look after and protect you always!" Kai told the younger teen. "I'll always love you Ty. I… I want to be with you forever. I love you s…so much." Kai stuttered. Tyson turned in the duel haired teen's direction. "Really… Kai… I love you too… more than words can describe" Tyson told Kai with a tear rolling down his face.

**_  
I'm in love, in love, in love.  
I'm in love, in love, in love.  
I'm in love.  
I'm in love.  
_**

Kai smiled, but then realised the boy couldn't see. So he dipped his head towards Tyson's and brought the blunetts chin up with his finger. He placed his lips gently against Tyson's soft ones, running his tongue along Tyson's bottom lip. Tyson understood what Kai wanted and opened his mouth, then deepened the kiss. "Hmm Ty…" Kai moaned into the kiss as his tongue twirled around Tyson's, showing him how much he loved the younger boy, Tyson's hand was stroking Kais hair lovingly. When Tyson decided he needed air after their minutes of passionate kissing, he broke the kiss off. Both teens were panting lightly. Tyson kept his lips millimetres from Kai's giving him small kisses now and then. "Thank you Kai. I don't feel so alone and scared any more." Tyson said to Kai as he hugged his lover's chest. "It's o.k Ty… I'm just happy to be with you." Kai replied returning the embrace. They stayed like that for an hour longer warm in each others arms, until Tyson fell asleep. Kai carried him back to the Dojo and back to the worried bladebreakers and a calm Gramps. The bladebreakers all stood frozen in front of Kai whom had Tyson in his arms. "Oh my god, Kai is he o.k? Did he get hurt?" Hillary asked worriedly. "He's fine. He didn't get hurt at all. I promise! He just fell asleep." Kai told them. The Bladebreakers looked unconvinced but when they saw Tyson lean up and kiss Kai on the lips, they all smiled. "I knew those dawgs would get together soon, a bit late isn't it?" Gramps said laughing. Tyson just turned around and gave him the middle finger laughing back. He then kissed Kai again, but this time more passionately, just like their first one. The rest of the bladebreakers cheered. Everything was back to normal again… well apart form the new couple and the fact that Tyson couldn't see, but everyone was happy and that's all that counted.

**_  
Come and touch me baby,  
I need to be loved,  
And come, hold me babe,  
I need to feel loved,  
I need to feel loved,  
I need to feel loved,  
I need to feel loved,  
I need to feel loved._**

**SF: **So what do you think for my second fic? Was it good? I hope it was good hehe : 3 well please review so I can see how it went. Thanks : )

I will continue my other fic (Cold fright) as soon as I get more reviews for it : 3 bye for now!


End file.
